Everyone is gay for Bridget
by simonanderson
Summary: Bridget gets sick and Baiken finds the yo-yo master after his first experience with alcohol. Despite being inebriated he changes his way. OOC Chap one up


**Everyone's gay for Bridget**

Baiken x Bridget

It was wrong what happened to him

It was wrong what happened to her.

Baiken sat in an old corner of the old dilapidated bar long forgotten since the battle between her and the one named Slayer rolled through town. Now she was alone with a leftover bottle of sake pondering what was left over for her.

Anji was such and idiot calling at some floozy's name he had met in his battle. Opening up to him was hard enough for her to have the trust broken just left her wanting to drink. Night was still in full effect as a buzz began to creep on to her. Looking down the bottle mocked her before being ended in two pieces. Sliding the sword back in it's sheath she could hear the steps in the alley on the asphalt. Slower then normal in sneakers from the pitch.

A smile crept over her features as the steps led in to the back entrance. Looking in a crack of the door the figure stepping through.

"Bridget?"

turning to the voice she could see the yo-yo master's fatigue. Rings of exhaustion lay under red cracked green eyes he was emotional, he was tired, and he needed a drink.

" Come on in"

Pushing the door both walked to a table before passing whatever alcohol on it between each other until it was emptied. The brit did not hold his liquor as well as she. A fair tinge of pink starting to mark his buzz before leading to his rant.

" Everyone's gay for Bridget. Just because...at least I don't make a lecher of myself like Johnny...Maybe Testament needs a friend... Being loved even once... once not being a joke."

Stumbling back Baiken raised an eyebrow as he began to fling his yo-yo's for the sake of destruction. Being buzzed set off emotions buried deep and for once in a long while. Baiken was confused about the young man's actions.

"I treat people with respect, treat women like people instead of notches on a bed post. Yet every time someone opens up it's ' Everyone's gay for Bridget.' No can actually love me because everyone is gay for me." Punctuating with a splinter of wood. The spin of the wheel he dropped to his knees silent.

Geta on the hardwood floor clacking in the peace less silence. She had already felt his pain in the simple flashes that crossed his features. It wasn't love pulling her heart to her stomach. Still it was something that had to be expelled, and by helping so. Dropping to her knees in front of him a perverse thrill cleaved her easily. Caressing where jaw met neck he could note the difference. Falling forwards their lips met with enough to push him to his back.

Snaking an arm around her waist he kept the kiss reveling in the feeling of softness against him.

Alcohol, smoke, and gentle cherries filled her mouth as their kiss widened. Like one of the candies on his youth stolen from his parents. Falling further from any semblance of will power she began to move against a growing problem.

Anji.

A bucket of proverbial cold water just poured over the one armed woman. Seeing the damage of the young blonde squirming to her touch. Just a confirmation, a glance at her face stopped him as he saw the reflection in her eyes of a nameless male. Willing to be used for a fake replacement to get a taste what he craved so much. Sighing in defeat he rolled away with a tear making its way to the ground.

"I cannot sink myself to Anji's level. I apologize do not think of me any different, please."

"Of course."

Turning her back to Bridget she felt her reflexes pull at her to turn again. Only when she heard the single heavy step did she turn to look back. From the corner of her eye she could see the white sole of her shoe connect with the side of her head with Potemkin like power. Dropping to the floor she could not it had actually happened.

Opening her eyes the room suggested Anji was near her eyes seemed to be fuzzy at the edges.

"Baiken" He asked.

Rushing in was Anji. Red eyes with the rings of exhaustion underneath.

"What happened with you and Bridget?"

Telling the story as it happened Anji wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad your safe even Slayer couldn't get away from him.

Hearing of the young blonde meeting the vampire would have usually brought a chuckle. The last look on his face nearly burned her cold. Looking at her face he continued explaining the savage beating Bridget put on the vamp. A silver blessed yoyo to hang him until he passed out. Rumor went that his throat needed to heal.

"Bridget has snapped."


End file.
